Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks/VicGeorge2K9/Part 15
This part will get you through the Fire Sanctuary and getting to the Fire Temple. Fire Sanctuary Now with the way to the rest of the Goron Village clear, let us proceed to the elder's house, which is the northernmost house in the village. There Link will meet the elder who is a little Goron boy's grandfather, who is pleased to hear about what the young Hylian hero did for the villagers. The elder knows that Link wants the secret that has been entrusted to the Goron elders, so on this occasion he lets the boy pass through the door behind him, warning him to be careful because no one has been this way for a while. So we're now off to find the Fire Sanctuary. As you enter, you'll travel to the northeast where some Fire Keese will be flying around. Use the Boomerang or Whip to get rid of them. When you reach a lava lake on your right, go north and then northwest, and you'll come across another lava lake to the left with a post for you to whip-swing to the left. On the other side, there are pots for breaking and a floor button to press that will activate some bridges, including one that will take you back to the side you've just left. After crossing the first bridge, head back south until you reach the second bridge, then cross that and head east until you come across more pots for breaking below a staircase. Be careful, though, because some of the pots hide Like Likes. Head up the staircase and then head for the other staircase to take you to the surface. Go north and you'll enter a canyon that leads north and then around to the south. Along that route you'll deal not only with falling rocks but also with Fire Babas that spew flames and will also snag you with their bulbs to chew on you, requiring you to do a quick rub with the stylus to break free. The best way to deal with the Fire Babas is to use Bombs or Bomb Flowers, some of which will appear along the canyon route. When the canyon heads south, you'll also see torches along the way, the first of which will be lit. You'll need to light each of them by having the Boomerang strike each lit torch to pass along the flame to an unlit torch. When all the torches are lit, a bridge will appear on top of a mesa to the west crossing over to the mesa on the east. Use the stairs on the left where the canyon heading to the south ends to reach the mesa so you can cross the bridge. Continue heading east and you'll come across eight face statues with a stone tablet telling us a story that serves as a riddle to the puzzle. What it's telling us is that we need to find two face statues that are looking at each other and play the Song of Light near one of them. A light-emitting diamond will appear and its beam will strike the door, causing it to open. Now we can enter the Fire Sanctuary. Inside it is the Sage we're looking for, whose name is Embrose. He will now lead us in a Lokomo Song that needs to be played as a duet in order to unlock more Spirit Tracks that will take us to the Fire Temple. Embrose will also warn us that the mountain the Temple is on is rife with danger, so we need to talk to the villagers before going there. Getting to the Fire Temple Head back to Goron Village the same way you came, and the elder will greet us upon our return by asking if we will go to the Fire Temple now. Say that you will, and he will tell you that the gate of the Temple is protected by three locks, but some mischievous monsters stole all the keys. We need to get those keys from them, so the elder tells us to talk to the villagers about defeating them, which we might as well do before we go. With the advice given to us by the friendly Gorons, let's plot a course that will take us to Fire Temple's entrance. Along the way, though, we'll be doing a lot of track-switching as we'll be chasing down these flying monsters called Snurglars who have the three keys to the Temple. One Goron tells us that they're sensitive to loud noises, in particular a short train whistle burst followed by a long one that sounds like goonnnn-gorooonnnn -- sound like anything familiar to you? Another Goron tells us that we need to approach them from head-on. So with these two pieces of advice, stun each of the Snurglars with the recommended train whistle signal so you can blast them with the cannon and free up each of the three keys, opening up part of the gate to the Temple. Once you get each of the keys, though, the Snurglars will continue to move around the tracks in order to track you down. Keep them off your back by stunning them with the train whistle signal and blasting them down. While you're doing this, also be on the lookout for falling rocks from the volcano. NEXT: Going through the Fire Temple. Category:Walkthroughs